It's not a family without drama
by spideygirl98
Summary: set after breaking dawn (part 2 if you're a movie fan). After the "fight" with the Volturi, Edward and Bella are living happily with their daughter Renesmee and adopted daughter, Hayden who is a wolf. Jacob is waiting for Nessie, Nessie is still confused about her feelings for Jake. follow the love, hate, sadness, and anger of the family's story.


hey, guys, this is my first fanfic, but I am a writer in school to become a director. I do not own any of the characters except for Hayden the rest belong to Stephenie Meyer.

summary, set after breaking dawn (part 2 if you're a movie fan). After the "fight" with the Volturi, Edward and Bella are living happily with their daughter Renesmee and adopted daughter, Hayden who is a wolf. Jacob is waiting for Nessie, Nessie is still confused about her feelings for Jake. follow the love, hate, sadness, and anger of the family's story.

 _Chapter one_

 **Renesmee POV**

"Renesmee" I hear my mother yelling for me

"what mom" I yell back from my bed in my room. With my voice being muffled by my face in my pillow.

"you need to get up if you want to make it to school on time"

I lifted my head and looked at my alarm clock and realized that I had overslept. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair then I quickly put on a floral print dress with black leggings and my black leather jacket. I ran out of my room with my bookbag and went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning Mom"

"Morning sweetie"

as I sat down at the table my Dad walk in, probably coming back from the main house.

"Morning dad"

"Morning Renesmee, hey don't be late for school ok"

"Don't worry dad"

I started to eat my bagel when my sister Hayden came in the kitchen dressed in her usual ripped knee jeans, plain t-shirt, and converse.

"Morning" Hayden said as she put her head down on the table.

"You know, if you don't stay out late running around with the pack you won't be so tired in the mornings" our mother said

"I know, but I love it" Hayden said as she lifted her head and took a bite of her bagel.

"I know you do, but your teachers keep calling to tell us you fell asleep in class" dad said from the end of the table.

Hayden came to live with us about five years ago. she was 12 and I was technically two but I looked about seven or eight. jake found her in the woods she was lost and scared. Her adopted family abandoned her when they found out she was a shapeshifter because they were afraid of her. We think she's from a tribe in Alaska because her wolf fur is snow white with a small blue streak on her forehead.

 _Five Years Ago_

I was in my room playing with my toys when I heard jake's voice. I ran out of my room but stopped at the end of the hallway when I saw a girl sitting on the couch "where did you find her Jake" my mommy said. "I was in the woods with Quil and Embry when I saw her, she was scared at first till I told her I was just like her" Jake said "do you know anything about her yet" dad said, I could tell they were trying to stay quite but my mom notice me

"Hey Renesmee, why don't you back into your room and play with your toys" my mother said.

"Mommy who's that" I asked as I pointed to the young girl.

"she's lost and scared Nessie" Jake said as he kneeled by me. I walked over to her, she had pretty brown eyes and pretty long brown hair

"Hello, I'm Renesmee but you can call me Nessie or Ness I don't mind" I could tell she was nerves she kept her head down and didn't move much but once I told her my name she lifted her head a little bit

"Hi, my name is Hayden"

"that's the first time she has said anything" Jake said walking over to us.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hayden, so Jake says your lost, are you"

"Yea, I got lost in the woods"

my mom and dad walked over and my mom sat down next to Hayden.

"Hi Hayden, my name is Bella, I'm Renesmee's mom"

"hello"

"Hayden, how old are" asked, my dad

"12"

"what were you doing in the woods by yourself" asked mom

"I was running away, these hunters were trying to shoot me"

"where's your mommy and daddy" I asked her

"they left me, they found out I could turn into a wolf and they got scared, so they left without me," Hayden said, she looked like she was about to cry so I asked her if she wanted to come play with me in my room. we played all day and when nighttime came she fell asleep on my floor

"Poor thing, she probably hasn't slept in weeks, being so young alone in the woods" my mom said as she covered her with a blanket "come on Renesmee bed time"

"Can I sleep on the floor, just in case she gets scared in the middle of the night?" I asked my mom

"that's so sweet of you" my mom said

after that night Hayden started staying with us and then a year later my parents decide to adopt her.

 _Back to Present Time_

"I know you do, but your teachers keep calling to tell us you fell asleep in class" dad said from the end of the table.

"Ok, I'll try to come back earlier next time" Hayden said as she put her plate in the sink

"come on Ness, we're gonna be late if we don't leave now"

I put my plate in the sink grabbed my bag a headed for the door "Bye mom, bye dad" Hay and I said

"Bye girls, be careful" our parents said

we walked out the door and got into the jeep that Uncle Emmet got for us. Hayden got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"so how's Seth"

Seth imprinted on Hayden when they meet, they were just best friends up until a few months ago when they started "dating" I guess

"Seth is fine, what's with the small talk"

"Oh, nothing just asking"

"Ok I know when you hiding something so spill" damn I can never keep a secret she always knows

"It's just Jake found out that Mason asked me to Homecoming and now he's acting all wierd"

"Well he seems fine to me and we have that pack connection" Hayden said as we pulled into our high school parking lot

"if you say so"

"here we are, high school or should I say prison"

"really prison that's what you think this is"

"you right, it's really HELL" Hayden said yell out hell making it super over dramatic

"I don't understand why you don't like going to school"

"Because I'm stuck here, while the rest of the pack gets to run around all day"

"what ever come on we are gonna be late"

"Hey, I don't mind being late, it just gives me more of a bad girl vibe" I laughed as she finished talking

"Wait, I think you mean more of a grounded girl vibe, right" Hayden is always getting herself into trouble.

"You know what you can walk home if you want because I have the keys"

"that's not cool, it's like seven miles from here"

"well then you better say your sorry, or your on your own" I could tell she was joking around with the whole leaving me to walk thing

"I'm sorry sister, how will you ever forgive me" I said joking around

"I guess I can forgive this one time, but only because I love you"

We walked inside of the school still laughing, we went to our lockers and then to our first period.

* * *

So That was the First Chapter, I'm open to any ideas. Sorry it's so short promise it will get longer once the plot of the story is fineshed. hope yall have a great Day or Night


End file.
